Portals
Portals in Wrath of Kythrian are no longer just a means of travelling to and from the Nether. They are, instead, fixed teleportation devices that allow you to travel quickly from portal to portal, whether in the Overworld or the Nether, without crossing any of the intervening space. The convenience of portals are tempered by their expense to set up and their immobility. Note: Although obsidian can normally be shattered into cobblestone using a diamond sword, or turned to lava using a fire charge, portal frame blocks are immune. An attacker would need to spend over 4 minutes at least breaking a frame block with a sword or destroying the gold block to unclaim the land in order to break it with a diamond pickaxe. Constructing a Portal A portal requires at least 10 obsidian blocks to make up the frame. The frame blocks should be arranged so that an area of 2 blocks width and 3 blocks height are empty in the centre of a ring of frame blocks occupying an area 4 blocks wide and 5 blocks high (the corners are not needed). A flint and steel is then used to prime the portal. Holding the flint and steel, right-click on one of the two base frame blocks of the portal. A flame will flare up for a moment and be instantly extinguished and the portal will remain unlit. Where you stand when priming the portal is important, as a newly primed portal will always face towards you. You will then receive a message explaining how to commission the portal. A diamond is needed to commission the portal. This costs 2500 credits for every newly commissioned portal but does not consume the diamond. Once commissioned, the portal will display its unique dialling code. Note this down, you will need it later. A portal cannot be used until it has been commissioned. Dialling a portal Before you can use a new portal you will need to dial another portal. A diamond is needed to dial, however it is not consumed. To clear the currently dialled number, strike (left-click) any of the 10 frame blocks (not including corners) with the diamond. This will also display this portal's dialling code, if you missed it before. To dial a number, count the frame blocks clockwise from the top and right-click the numbers you wish to dial using the diamond. The top two frame blocks are 0 and then 1 from left to right, down the right side for 2, 3 and 4, across the bottom from right to left for 5 and 6, then finally up the left side for 7, 8 and 9. Popular dialling codes include: *Citadel of Anaina - 1 *Fortress of Py'thlos - 666 Dialling codes have a maximum of 10 numbers, and portals will stop dialling new numbers at this point. Using a portal In order to open a portal, you must have dialled another portal correctly, the portal must be closed, and so must the portal you have dialled. A portal can also fail to open if the target portal is blocked. Portals are activated when any of their frame blocks are powered by redstone. They can be deactivated immediately if all of their frame blocks become unpowered, otherwise portals will naturally deactivate after just over 38 seconds have passed. After dialling and successfully lighting another portal, you can enter it and travel through. You will appear in front of the target portal. Portals allow one-way travel only, you cannot at this point turn around and go back through. If you try, you will be burned by the unstable event horizon of the incoming portal. The same applies if you try to walk through any incoming portal. To return to where you were, you must dial your original portals number, wait for the incoming portal to collapse and activate an outgoing portal before you can go through. Category:Features